


Avengers Family

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo 2021 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky finds a new family in the Avengers
Series: Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152449
Kudos: 8
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Avengers Family

When Bucky joined the Avengers team, he hadn’t expected to be welcomed in so readily. It maybe could’ve been because Steve and Natasha vouched for him, but he wasn’t sure. Either way, Bucky practically had a new family that went beyond him and Steve.

Clint ate pizza with Bucky as Thor swapped stories with him. Wanda and Nat would sometimes braid Bucky’s hair in intricate ways. Sam and Peter helped keep him and Steve up to date with pop culture references. Tony would show Bucky what he was working on in the lab. 

Bucky was grateful for his newfound family.


End file.
